Despite advances in the capabilities and sophistication of email marketing software and platforms in the past decade, the current state of quality control for email marketing campaigns is the same as it was at the turn of the millennium. Marketers are currently using sophisticated segmentation and dynamic content capabilities to send more email to more people more often than ever before. Production timeframes are tight and content loads are greater. The result is quality assurance for email marketing campaigns is a growing challenge. Virtually everyone has experienced broken links, missing images, scrambled subject lines, incorrectly substituted personalization fields and faulty subscription removal functionality.
Systems and methods are needed to provide advance tools for improving email marketing campaigns.